


His Words Fill My Heart With Joy

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Words Fill My Heart With Joy

"I..."

Katie moves away before John can stop her, although he follows, wrapping her tightly in his arms, standing with her face buried in his neck, her entire body shaking.

"How can you want me... even now?"

"Even now... what did he say to you?"

John speaks softly, pulling her gently back to bed, settling her before curling her tightly into his arms, his voice soft. 

"Tell me..."

"He wanted me to be... sexy..."

"You already are sexy, babe..."

"Not overtly not.... not like the way he wanted."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No but he... touched me."

"Hips?"

She falls silent, but nods and he growls softly, pulling her still closer. 

"Sleep. I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you."

"With what?" 

"My bare hands... obviously. He won't touch you again. I promise."

She half-smiles, kissing him before nestling closer. 

"I love you.."

"I love you too babe, now... sleep."


End file.
